


Sleep like a Winter Bear

by Captain_Language



Series: The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Morgan is a adorable baby, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) are siblings, Peter is the best big brother, Sad Peter Parker, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Language/pseuds/Captain_Language
Summary: "Never mind, good night Morgana sweet dreams." Peter placed a kiss on her little fist turning to leave the room, just when he heard his sister whimpering. He was quick to lift her up in his arms, murmuring soothing words to her but when her cries didn't die down he got tensed.Or the one where Peter sings baby Morgan to sleep, exactly the sibling content we deserve (well with some twist) part of my series but can be read as a standalone.Inspired by Kim Taehyung | V's song "Winter Bear."
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Sleep like a Winter Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I was really sleep deprived and high on caffeine when I wrote this, I was listening to Taehyung's song "Winter Bear." when the idea of this fic hit me, so basically this shot is connected to my other fic (Hide My Head I Wanna Drown My Sorrow) but as I said this can be read as a standalone. I've not proof read it because I'm sick, I've a cold and suddenly people around me are treating me like I came from visiting China. I'm so done with wearing a mask all day my face becomes all sweaty. But guys please stay safe stay away from crowds drink water, wash your hands carry a sanitizer and wear a mask even if you don't like it. Well I hope you all like this. I love you all.
> 
> p.s. my papa got me checked and no I don't have COVID-19 by gods grace.

It was Peter's 14th birthday when his mom and dad told him that he's going to become a older brother and Peter had been overjoyed. 

Peter had always wanted a sibling even though he has his cousin brother Harry but he just wanted to have a little sibling, who would look up to him, just like he looks up to Harry, like Ned's sister Liana looks up to him and Harley's sister Abbie to him.

Peter was adopted by Pepper and Tony Stark when he was only 7 months old, the couple tried very hard but failed to have their own kid, but then Peter came along and filled their lives with happiness.

Peter always have had anxiety, but he never thought it would turn this bad which lead him to having some dark thoughts, Thing's started to change soon after the announcement, his parents started to get distant. They no more spent any time with him, dad was always working and the pregnancy was hard on Pepper, but Peter understood it and never blamed his parents or his sibling. 

It just hurted Peter. He never knew who his biological parents were. Maybe this is why it hurted him so bad because all his life he had Tony and Pepper no matter what, since childhood Peter was the center of attention, everyone pampered him, he was everyone's baby, perks of being the youngest in the family, if someone bullied him in school Harry would take care of it making sure no one hurts his baby brother. 

"Harry he's your little brother promise you'll look out for him?" Auntie Tasha asked Harry one day when they were little.

"I promise Mama." Harry told Auntie Tasha before pulling Peter into a squishy hug.

He couldn't ask for a better brother.

Maybe things would go back like before once the baby was born.

It had been 4 months since Morgan Stark was born, and Peter parents started to drift away from him more. Peter fell in love with Morgan the moment placed her into his and Harry's arms, he loved Morgan deeply and that's how he found himself standing out of his sister's nursery in the middle of the night.

Harry was off to college miles away from him. Peter wished Harry was here he was the only person peter could open up with other than Harley. Harley Keener well he knew he could still talk to Harley or even face time Harry but he never wanted to burden them. He was just being a baby he thought.

He just stood at the doorway looking at his sister sleep looking at her little chest rise and fall. Peter loved her so much, and he promised to protect her always.

He had been sneaking into his sisters nursery every night from past few weeks, he doesn't see his parents often anymore they are either out with business stuff or busy with Morgan, and more over Peter him self is never in the penthouse anymore. He just spend hours in his Aunt Natasha and Uncle Steve's floor lying on Harry bed or raiding their couch. They loved having Peter and Peter loved their company, and if he's not at the tower you'll always find him either at Harley Ned or MJ's place. No one would notice anyway if he's home or not.

"Hey, Mango bear its me Peter your big brother. You know me right." he asked the sleeping baby leaning on her crib chuckling to himself slightly.

"I know I don't visit you often I've been a shitty brother. You are gonna love Harry once he's back for the holidays, we'll have a lot of fun together. You're so cute." he said his eyes widening as he caressed her cheek.

"I now know why Mom and Dad likes you better. You're their real kid and I disappointed everyone. But you're my real sister and nothing can change that OK. You're my bear my Angel sister. I love you so much Morgan." Peter whispered his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I just miss Mom and Dad you know." he sobbed rubbing his sister's small fist's with his long fingers.

"I just don't understand what I did. Why don't they say I love you to me anymore or hug me. I just don't understand what did I do. I just want to be hugged will you hug me?" he asked looking at his sleeping sister. 

"Never mind, good night Morgana sweet dreams." Peter placed a kiss on her little fist turning to leave the room, just when he heard his sister whimpering. He was quick to lift her up in his arms, murmuring soothing words to her but when her cries didn't die down he got tensed.

"What should I do." he asked himself and without even thinking he started humming.

_'She looks like a blue parrot  
Would you come fly to me?, _Peter started to sing slowly rocking his sister in his arms.__

__

__When he saw his sister slowly getting calmed in his arms he continued to sing._ _

__

___"I want some good day, good day, good day  
Good day, good day" ____ _

____ _ _

____He remembered when he was little, every night his dad used to sing him a Italian lullaby and he called it their song maybe this can be his and Morgan's?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____'Looks like a winter bear  
You sleep so happily"_ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______I wish you good night, good night, good night  
Good night, good night _he hummed holding her close in his chest.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________'Imagine your face  
Say hello to me  
'Til all the bad days  
They're nothing to me  
With you, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Looking at Morgan's face made Peter's day better that's why he visited her every night she helped him calm himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'Winter bear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Sleep like a winter bear, _he sang bouncing his sister lightly smiling when he saw her eyes closed drifting into sleep__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Sleep like a winter bear" _he hummed finishing the song and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead before putting her into her crib carefully.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He slowly made his way out of her room smiling ear to ear, tiptoeing hoping things to get better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He hoped everything will be fine soon. He knew it will be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But maybe it got _worse, _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Song "Winter Bear." By Kim Taehyung V  
> 


End file.
